


Mistakes in pages

by Markeuhyuckie



Series: My Markhyuck's unfinished plans [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Hyuck, Haechan in Koeun's form, Haechan is a writer, I have 3 writing accounts lmao, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, M/M, Top Mark, bitchy Koeun, follow me on wattpad, markhyuck, more ships will be added, my Wattpad sucks so i have to write here, omg i'm too lazy to tag, renmin, soft for those ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 01:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markeuhyuckie/pseuds/Markeuhyuckie
Summary: Each day is different, you think of something new everyday. But there is one thing that is always same, just for this one boy. Tan sun-kiss skin, curly blonde hair with a pair of eyes that seem to sparkel like daylight stars. Donghyuck is his name, a dreamy boy with a wilding imagination in his highschool. He loves highschool, not just because of all the crazy drama or prom night, he finds something so beautiful that not many people realized, love. He found love like something beautiful, delicate and pure, especially during highschool. He loves dreaming about being in love, curios about the feeling of having butterflies in his stomach or a pounding heart before confessing. He sees it just like a real life movie, when everything end with a “they live happily forever.”





	Mistakes in pages

**Author's Note:**

> I also write on Wattpad, so check me out  
> My accounts: Agent_S1 and whuluyarrah

Each day is different, you think of something new everyday. But there is one thing that is always same, just for this one boy. Tan sun-kiss skin, curly blonde hair with a pair of eyes that seem to sparkel like daylight stars. Donghyuck is his name, a dreamy boy with a wild imagination in his high school. He loves high school, not just because of all the crazy drama or prom night, he finds something so beautiful that not many people realized, love. He found love like something beautiful, delicate and pure, especially during high school. He loves dreaming about being in love, curios about the feeling of having butterflies in his stomach or a pounding heart before confessing. He sees it just like a real life movie, when everything end with a “they live happily forever.”

Such a beautiful story.

 

Donghyuck always have a large notebook with everywhere, when the early break time with the soft sunlight hit his skin, he always write down whatever he imagines.

Writing about love, about life, about beautiful teenage relationship…

 

Donghyuck is famous around the school with beautiful nicknames: “Sunshine”, “Love author”… He was famous when some of his friends posted one of his novel on the school’s drama blog. The rest is history. Now everyone know about his amazing writing skills and his vast but delicate imaginations about love story. He never expected that, but atleast, he does feel being loved by so many. But there is this particular feeling that he wanted to know badly…

The feeling of loving someone…

 

It’s not that Donghyuck is picky, he’s just never met someone that fits his idea. He never goes out much, beside with his friends and his family, he has never opened up to anyone. Why?

To busy dreaming about love…

 **“Hey Donghyuck, have you finished our play’s plot?”** a male voice speak up makes him snaps out of his dreamland. **“Oh Hendery, I’m just half-way finished. But don’t worry, I’ll have it all done by next week.” “Seriously I don’t even know why I can trust on you about time and deadline.”** Hendery sighed. **“Because I’m too busy daydreaming?” “Correct.”** Donghyuck just laughed before reaching out for the play’s plot. **“Just kidding, I know that you will be scolding me at someday in this week so I have it all finished yesterday.”** Donghyuck says as Hendery reads through the play.

Again, a love story between a beautiful, famous school girl and a quiet, animal loving boy. Of course everyone can write an amazin relationship, but Donghyuck’s characters are always unique and their loving situations are different from all the other novels.

 

After finishing the story, Hendery gives him a content smile. As always. **“An amazing story as usual Hyuck. That’s why I have no doubt on you.” “Unless it’s about time then I agree. I cannot doubt anyone with my writing skills.”** Donghyuck proudly said, earning a smack from Hendery. **“Shut up you brat.”** Hendery and his two Chinese boyfriends are Donghyuck companions. Donghyuck met YangYang back in summer camp as they are the same age, and then somehow magically ended up in the same school with Yangyang accompanying 2 more Chinese guys. 

Surprise surprise.

Hendery smiled at his Yangyang and Hendery, whose hands are tightly intertwine before giving a peck on Yangyang's forehead and Dejun's cheek. The three are always beautiful. Donghyuck was busy breathing in the loving atmosphere when another idea comes up. Another one. He starts writing them down on his notebook, which is hella thick, and that's his fourth book in SM Ent. High school. 

You cannot imagine how many stories that he has came up, long and short. Crazy.

 

Yangyang sees his bestfriend and rushes to his side, leaving his two taller boyfriends behind. Yangyang is always interested in reading some of his stories because of how realistic the love air is even though Donghyuck hasn't even experienced one. **"You should become a writer one day Hyuck."** Yangyang said as he flips through Hyuck's previous notebook. **"I can't. I still have a long journey to finish. But it's not as if I'm going to become one either." "I can't believe you! You have such talent in writing and you just don't even become an author!"** Yangyang scolds in disbelief. Dejun and Hendery quickly reach to their boyfriend's side and huge him. **"Don't worry, he will become one day. He's just thinking." "I can't believe that you betray me Hendery!"** Donghyuck exclaims as he sees how Hendery just automatically sides his boyfriend about his own career. 

Hendery just sticks his tongue out before leaving the classroom with his two other lovers.

 

Donghyuck just sighs. **"Maybe this is another new thing in love. Giving up your bestfriend for their beloved ones. Surprise surprise..."**

**Author's Note:**

> This is my inspirations, just suddenly came. Thank you for leaving kudos and comments.  
> Next chapter: 100 kudos


End file.
